


【drarry\德哈】Come Close To Me Now （上）

by NIIERR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR
Summary: 本文又名：现在立刻马上来挨着老子（bushiooc，私设多的很，全员存活六年级，哈利没有和秋、金妮谈过恋爱，德拉科没有黑魔标记……双向暗恋？勇敢的格兰芬多就应该对这傲娇又怂的令人着急的斯莱特林来一记直球表白！lofter🆔：niierr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	【drarry\德哈】Come Close To Me Now （上）

part1  
霍格沃茨特快上，哈利一直看着窗外不知道在想什么，或许是伏地魔回来的事又或别的什么。赫敏和罗恩都没有打扰他，安静的做自己的事。

哈利想着慢慢睡着了，这次难得的没有被伏地魔这个没鼻子的秃蛋骚扰做噩梦。

他梦到他和德拉科第一次见面的地方，摩金夫人长袍专卖店。  
然后画面就转到了霍格沃茨，德拉科向他伸出友谊之手，被自己拒绝。然后到了分院仪式，德拉科被分到了斯莱特林，自己被分到了格兰芬多。

原本之后该是两条平行线毫无关系的两人，结果愣因为在第一次飞行课上德拉科私自拿了隆巴顿掉落的记忆球挑衅了哈利，让两人的关系开始相交织了在一起。

接着画面变了。德拉科的看着自己露出笑容，德拉科对自己的挑眉，德拉科做的那些幼稚的恶作剧，德拉科面上嘲笑着自己但那双望着自己的灰蓝色眼睛里又充满担忧……  
哈利挣扎着想要从梦里醒过来。

然而他的挣扎只是无用功，这还使得梦境场景再一次的跳跃。  
战争结束后，德拉科没有再回到霍格沃茨。他们再次相遇是在9又4分之3站台，时隔多年两人都早已各自有了自己的家庭，他们最后仅是朝着对方点了点头。

哈利醒了，他有些发怔。

仔细回想，发现这六年时间里德拉科这个混蛋已经慢慢渗透进了自己的生活。在学校他确实有时候会无意的寻找德拉科的影子，例如吃饭时他会瞟向斯莱特林长桌的那颗淡金色脑袋，上魔药课走神也是想的德拉科。

当时迟钝的格兰芬多把这一切归结为德拉科是他的死对头，观察敌人有助于战胜敌人。现在这个梦告诉了哈利，他这是喜欢上了德拉科。

――噢！梅林的袜子！我居然喜欢上了自己的死对头！该死的马尔福！

哈利不敢相信又不得不相信。

――可是我不确定德拉科是不是真的喜欢我。

――哈利波特，拿出格兰芬多的勇气。  
哈利在心里一番斗争后决定先悄悄观察着德拉科。

part2  
德拉科一直喜欢哈利波特。

小时候是对睡前故事主角充满崇拜感情的喜欢，后来发现自己对哈利是想成为伴侣过一生的感情，这不只是喜欢了，是爱。  
可是他把一切搞砸了，从入学的自我介绍贬低了韦斯莱开始。这是德拉科作为马尔福以来第一次遭到拒绝。

在那天回到斯莱特林休息室后他扑到床上抱着被子大哭了一场，还写信给家里哭诉自己被拒绝的事。完全忘记了自己身为一个纯血贵族一个马尔福多年来的修养。

布莱斯当时一晚上都被德拉科的碎碎念折磨的睡不着觉，他给德拉科出了个馊主意――去欺负哈利波特，引起他的注意。  
年幼无知单纯可爱的小德拉科信了。

他和哈利波特的关系愈发的恶劣了。

他一直想要和波特坐下来好好谈一谈，可是他的大脑不受他的控制，使得他一看到哈利就会忍不住的开口嘲讽。

现在更加没可能，伏地魔回来了。

而在此之前德拉科总是给自己洗脑“马尔福总能得到自己想要的。”

德拉科依旧关注着哈利，他坐在角落里看着哈利和一个拉文克劳女孩走在一起，两人说说笑笑的去参加斯拉格霍恩那个老头举办的宴会。

德拉科内心幽怨，“该死的波特现在应该很开心吧，还有他旁边的那个女孩，能够当伟大的救世主的女伴足够以后吹嘘很久了吧。”  
如果布莱斯在场的话他会看到德拉科现在就是一颗巨大的正在泛着酸水的柠檬。

part3

德拉科以为自己对哈利的感情藏的很好，但不然，他的那点少男心思早就被自家院长看透了。

斯内普简直要被老朋友家的傻儿子气死了，他一把扯过德拉科挑明了说，“我知道你很喜欢那个波特。但是现在是非常紧要的关头，别忘了你的父亲！我答应了你的母亲要好好保护你，所以现在，你必须结束了对哈利波特的感情，听清楚了没有！如果被神秘人发现这将会是一场灾难。”

非常幸运，他们的对话被自己跟踪过来的哈利波特本人听到了。  
哈利现在清楚了两点：

第一，德拉科真的喜欢他，喜欢的连斯内普都知道了。

第二，德拉科现在不能喜欢他了。因为伏地魔。

――该死的伏地魔！

part4

德拉科明白自己这段没有结果的暗恋迟早要了断。  
他表情平静的站在消失柜前，手里紧紧地握着他最爱的青苹果，他就这样一直站着不知过了多久才最终颤着手将苹果放进消失柜，然后离开。

――再见，我有始无终的爱恋。

part5

哈利注意到最近的德拉科很沉默。

两人现在见面的次数少的可怜跟以前随意转个头就能看到德拉科简直是天差地别。

两人再见面德拉科只是匆匆擦肩而过，不再像以前一样一看见哈利就张嘴刺人家两句。

哈利又重拾起了自己的跟踪德拉科计划，他发现德拉科现在就是三点或两点一线的生活：上课――礼堂――斯莱特林休息室。有时候德拉科连礼堂都不去径直回到休息室。  
哈利有些挫败。

――天呐梅林！这是在折磨我


End file.
